


Kenta X Yu- Loving You Was Right

by Aqua879Kitty



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Love, M/M, Stress, boy/boy, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua879Kitty/pseuds/Aqua879Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu's wife has died, leaving him to care for their newborn son alone. He's so stressed, until Kenta Yumiya comes along. But...What happens when Kenta confesses?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenta X Yu- Loving You Was Right

Balancing his life between his newborn son and his job was tough, especially since his wife had passed away shortly after his birth. Yu was becoming stressed due to the fact he wasn’t getting much sleep and both his job and his son were quite demanding and he wasn’t getting much sleep because of it. He didn’t know if he could handle much more. His son Shinjiro had just fallen asleep after waking up for the fifth time that night and each time Yu had tried to sleep, Shinjiro would start crying again; being a single parent was harder than he ever could have imagined.

“Man… Why did Lucia have to leave me to take care of Shinjiro on my own? It’s so tough,” Yu said softly as he yawned, rubbing his eyes. There were visible dark circles under his eyes as proof he hadn’t been getting much sleep. There were time Yu wished there was someone he could depend on…

Yu was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery for a few minutes to see if Shinjiro would wake up again, he looked at the time while waiting; seeing it was nearly three in the morning. It had been two whole months since his wife passed away. Yu remembered that it was two- forty-five in the morning on a Friday when Kenta Yumiya has called him saying his wife had died. Yu had always known his wife had serious depression, and Kenta had told him that Lucia had finally slipped off the edge, taking her own life. Shinjiro wouldn’t get to know his mother, at least, not until Yu was comfortable enough to talk about her or until Shinjiro was old enough to understand why she died. Yu walked down the hall to his bedroom, hoping Shinjiro would stay asleep this time…

Yu lay on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, luckily for him Shinjiro didn’t wake up again until about nine-thirty in the morning; just as Yu was getting Shinjiro’s bottle ready, he heard a soft knock on the front door.

“What? Who is it at this time in the morning?” Yu wondered as he walked down the hall to the door, he opened the door, seeing it was Kenta.

“Kenta?”

“Hi.. I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“No, you didn’t wake me up.”

Yu had first met Kenta when he was very young. They met at a beyblade survival battle where Yu emerged victorious. If there was one thing Yu regretted, it was ever joining the Dark Nebula. At first he thought it was fun but after witnessing one of his teammates being punished, he began having second thoughts.

At one point, Doji and the rest of his team had turned on him. Yu’s Beyblade and Flame Libra had nearly been destroyed. Luckily, Yu had managed to escape by using his Infernal Blast move. After that, he tracked down Gingka and his friends, seeking safety with them. He informed them about Dark Nebula’s plans. From that point, he had grown close to Kenta.

“Is something wrong Kenta?”

“No, I came to check up on you...How are you doing?” Kenta asked.

Kenta was fond of Yu and as the years passed, Kenta found these feelings were growing stronger and stronger until he realized that they had developed into genuine feelings of love for Yu Tendo. However, Kenta could never muster up the courage to tell Yu and it was because of that mistake that he let Yu slip away the first time. He wasn’t about to make that mistake again.

“Me? Oh… I’m doing okay, I guess.” Yu replied, sighing lightly. “Would you like to come in? I need to get Shinjiro his bottle before he starts getting fussy.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Kenta said, nodding. He walked inside, taking his shoes off in the porch and placing them on the mat.

Yu walked back into the kitchen and heated up Shinjiro’s bottle. He then walked down the hall, the closer he got to Shinjiro’s door, the clearer Shinjiro’s sobs could be heard. He walked inside, picking Shinjiro up from the crib and walked out to the living room, sitting on the couch before giving Shinjiro his bottle.

“You can sit down if you want, Kenta.”

“Thanks.”

Kenta sat down on the loveseat. “Do you need any help at all? You don’t need to do this alone, you know…”

To say the least, Yu was slightly shocked but kept his composure. He wasn’t expecting Kenta to bring that up.

“You don’t have to…”

“Oh please, Yu, you’re my friend… I care about you. It’s easy to see your having a tough time on your own. At least let me help out.”

Yu felt his heart skip a beat. Why was he suddenly feeling like this?

“I mean it, Yu. You’re stressed out and you could use the help…”

“Why... Why are you doing this?” Yu whispered, suddenly finding his throat had gone dry.

“I told you, I care about you...more than you know.”

Yu blushed lightly at that. What did Kenta mean by that?

“I…I guess it wouldn’t hurt…”

Yu had to admit, he found that he was happier around Kenta a lot recently. Kenta had been there for Yu ever since his wife’s death, he would help out whenever Yu needed it. Kenta didn’t have to do that… He had been so supportive.

Kenta smiled. “At least promise me you won’t push yourself too far, okay?”

Shinjiro finished with his bottle and started fussing around in Yu’s arms. Yu placed Shinjiro on his chest and began patting his back.Yu found himself smiling.

“Is there something you're not telling me?”

“What-What do you mean?”

“Oh, come on, Kenta, there has to be another reason why you're here.” Yu responded. “It can’t be just to check up on me.”

Kenta paused, not realizing he was holding his breath. He let out a sigh. “You’re right…There is another reason why I’m here.”

Yu looked at Kenta, waiting for him to continue.

“You see, Yu...I made one simple mistake in the past.”

“What’s that?”

Kenta took a deep breath. “That mistake...was not telling you how I felt..because of that, I let you slip away…”

Yu blushed as his heart began pounding in his chest. “K-Kenta...W- What are you saying?” he stammered.

“I’m saying... I’m in love with you. I have been for a really long time.” Kenta responded. He watched as Yu’s face lit up a bright shade of red.

“Y-You...love me?” Yu asked, his voice cracking.

Kenta nodded. “Of course I do. Like I said… The biggest mistake I ever made was not telling you when I had the chance...I let you slip away….and I shouldn’t have.”

Yu didn’t know how to respond. Kenta had been in love with him all this time? Yu mentally scolded himself for not noticing the signs. I’m such an idiot!

“K-Kenta…”

“I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same...I’m just glad I was finally able to tell you.”

Yu could feel how loud his heart was beating against his ribcage. He began to realize his own feelings toward Kenta.

“I...I love you too, Kenta.” Yu whispered, blushing madly.

Yu watched as Kenta walked over, sitting next to him.

“Really?”

Yu slowly nodded. “Really.”

The next thing Yu knew, Kenta had placed his hand under his chin, gently getting Yu to look directly at him, his emerald green eyes locking with Kenta’s chocolate brown eyes. Yu hadn’t realized how hypnotizing Kenta’s eyes were until now.

Kenta slowly leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Yu’s, causing Yu to blush slightly. Yu’s lips were so soft...it was easy to get lost in the feeling.

Yu’s eyes slowly fluttered closed, somehow...it felt so good, the touch of Kenta’s lips against his own. Once they pulled away Yu found himself smiling again. “Thank you…”

“For what?”

“For waiting for me all this time…”

Kenta wrapped his arm around Yu, gently pulling him against him. “ I love you, my feelings for you were too strong to just give up on you.” he smiled. “I knew...that once I fell in love with you, I would love you forever.”

 


End file.
